Fatal Frame: A Question of Love
by Assassin master ezio 91
Summary: As Miku, Mio, Kei and Rei all attempt to move on with their lives following the Mansion of Sleep; things get a little complicated, as Miku and Kei start to fall for each other. This leaves them both confused and worried, especially about how Mio would react. Will their love win out in the end?
1. Chapter 1

**Fatal Frame: A Question of Love**

Chapter 1 of my first Fatal Frame story that is not just a one-shot. Just a note, this story is an AU set a year after Fatal Frame 3 and features my favourite pairings of the series, Miku/Kei, just hope you enjoy it :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Fatal Frame or any of its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

The start of a new day, usually the start of new beginnings; but after going through horrors like she had, it did not feel that way to sixteen year old Mio Amakura; a shy girl with shoulder length brown hair, the fringe slightly parted on the right, brown eyes, pale skin and a slender build.

' _Life will never be the same for me, or any of us here...But, we have to try, to try and move on and live our lives.'_ She told herself. _'That is the only thing we can do, to honour those we have lost.'_

She was staying with her Uncle Kei Amakura and with the two people who had helped Kei, nearly a year ago now, with the nightmares all four of them faced in the Mansion of Sleep, Rei Kurosawa and Miku Hinasaki.

Mio managed a small smile. _'They're good people, so nice and Miku has become a very good friend. I suppose it's thanks to them that I felt ready for this, but am I ready?'_

After a period recovering, the four of them decided it was time to get back into the world, for Mio that meant that today was her first day, facing a new school. She stood before the mirror, adjusting her glasses, observing her reflection.

Her journey in the Lost Village and her close encounter with the Kusabi, Sae and the Hellish Abyss, had affected her vision, requiring her to now wear glasses.

She was already dressed, wearing her new school uniform, for the girls, this consisted of a black mid-thigh pleated skirt; a white long sleeved shirt with a blue collar, sleeve hems and front pocket; a red ribbon like tie; black calf-high socks and black polished shoes.

Looking at her reflection, Mio felt her resolve wavering slightly; she thought she was ready, but standing here, she felt nervous. After this was a new school, a new environment with people she didn't know.

Normally when faced with this situation, she followed Mayu's lead; her late sister was the more outgoing of the two after all. But she wouldn't have that this time. Just then there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." She said at once, turning.

The door opened to admit a brown haired man of twenty-seven, his warm brown eyes conveyed support and strength to just about everyone he spoke to. He had a noticeably toned build and was pale, like her.

She smiled lightly. "Uncle Kei."

"Good morning Mio, I see you're ready." He greeted her. "I could drop you off if you like, I have to call in the office today so..."

She nodded. "Thank you, I'd like that."

Kei nodded and together they left the room, ready to join the others for breakfast; with Kei doing his best to keep her spirits up, Mio decided that she would try, she could try, it was the least she could do.

* * *

After breakfast, while Mio and Kei had already left, twenty year old Miku Hinasaki stood up. She smiled softly, patting down her long brown hair, held up in its usual bun by her grandmother's hair clip. Her soft brown eyes turned to observe the other occupant of the house.

Like her the young woman was pale and slender, this woman had shoulder length black hair and dark brown eyes, as well as a small beauty mark beneath her left eye. This was twenty-four year old Rei Kurosawa.

"So, Rei, any plans for today?" She asked casually.

Rei smiled back and nodded. "Yes Miku, in fact...I think, I think it's time."

Miku watched her carefully at that, biting her lip. "Do, do you mean…?"

Rei nodded. "It's time I got back to work; I'll go and see if there's any assignments."

"Sounds good, it'll be good to work again, like the old days." Miku replied genuinely; to which Rei nodded in agreement.

So together they got to work, gathering what they would need, their equipment and such. Once all ready they carried it out to Rei's car, loaded everything up and, locking up the house, they got in the car.

Rei smiled as she started up the car. _'This is it, the start of a new day, a new chapter, in all our lives...It's time to look to the future, I realize that now...Thank you, Yuu.'_

Still smiling she began to drive away, heading off to what she hoped was the start of a new assignment.

* * *

That evening, at dinner, the four sat around, eating their meal, all of them happy.

"So, Mio..." Miku began, striking up conversation. "How was it at school today?"

Mio smiled in return. "Not too bad actually; I...I got through the day okay, everyone was nice. I think I'm actually looking forward to tomorrow."

The others laughed at that and Kei nodded. "Guess it was a good day all round; things are going well at work, I'd say we're looking at a much better future now."

"That's true." Rei added. "I've already got a few new assignments, we're all together, what could be better?"

Miku grinned and nodded in agreement; the four of them had come through some severe rough times over the past few years. But now, at least, they were together and stronger than ever. They'd never forget the hardships and horrors of the past, but they would not be overcome by them, not while they still had each other.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

Just a nice introduction to show the characters and their lives, how they're pulling together from their pasts this time around, the Miku/Kei stuff is coming soon, I promise.


	2. Chapter 2

**Fatal Frame: A Question of Love**

Chapter 2 of my Fatal Frame story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Wolfgirl2013: Thanks; glad you enjoyed it :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fatal Frame or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Another day at school, Mio bit her lip, shifting awkwardly in her seat. True things had been going well, better than she expected, true she had started to feel better about her past. But things weren't always easy.

' _Today especially.'_ She thought sadly. _'Today's the day, a year ago, that Mayu...'_

She shook her head, adjusted her glasses and did her best to concentrate. As she did so, she could tell a few of her new friends had noticed her preoccupation. Notably Sakura and Toru, who were fast becoming her closest friends at school.

Both were dressed in their school uniform like her, Sakura wearing the same as her, while Toru wore the boys version. Black neat trousers, a white long sleeved shirt; black blazer and a red tie; finally black socks and black polished shoes finished the outfit.

Both of them were the same age as her, Sakura had long dark brown hair and hazel eyes and a slender build. Toru meanwhile had short black hair and similar coloured eyes, he had a slightly toned build; both were tan skinned. They had both been the first to welcome Mio to her new school and helped her settle in.

Later, at lunch, Mio had taken her usual seat in the cafeteria, she almost immediately found Sakura and Toru by her side.

"You okay Mio?" Sakura asked worriedly.

Toru continued. "We saw you were a bit, distracted earlier today. You had a distant look on your face. We were just wondering if everything's alright."

Sakura nodded and Mio bit her lip.

She knew she couldn't tell them the whole truth. _'Despite how hard it is, I can't say anything, if, if they knew I was the one who killed Mayu...Even given the circumstances. Now, they'd never believe me, it'd be stupid to do say that...'_

She sighed but then spoke. "I'll, I'll be fine guys, thanks. It's just, a year ago, my sister died, on this very day."

They both gasped; shocked by this sudden revelation.

"Oh Mio, we, I..." Sakura stammered.

Mio smiled. "It's alright guys, I never told you."

Sakura nodded and continued. "Hey, we're here, okay, if you need anything, we, we're here for you."

Toru nodded in agreement and Mio thanked them, relieved that her friends were supportive. Maybe things wouldn't be so bad, that she'd be alright now her friends had her back, even if they didn't know the full truth.

* * *

It was later that day, that another event happened, one which marked the beginning of life changing for the four friends; especially for two of them. The horrors they faced had left all of the with scars that would never heal; sleep was rarely uninterrupted for them, yet some nights, some slept better than others.

Yet they had come to accept that nightmares would now be a regular part of their life. This time, it was Kei who found himself suffering nightmares, nightmares of the horrific Manor of Sleep, of Reika Kuze. With a yelp her jerked awake as he revisited that horrific moment she nearly claimed his life.

He was sitting upright in bed now, breathing and perspiring heavily, thankfully not enough to cause his black pyjama pants to stick to him.

' _God, again...what am I…? This is just how it goes now it seems.'_ He thought. _'Guess I, won't be getting to sleep again tonight...'_

However it was then he heard a knock at the door, making him jump. It slowly opened and a familiar figure entered.

"Kei?" Miku's soft voice felt almost like a comfort to him. "I heard you, more nightmares huh?"

He nodded as she approached his bed, clad in her own sleepwear, a pair of pink mid-thigh length pyjama shorts and a pink short sleeved pyjama top.

"Are you; alright?" She asked concerned.

He sighed. "I guess; it's not like any of us are strangers to this.

Miku nodded sadly; knowing he was quite right.

She bit her lip, unable to deny the strange wave of emotion that overcame her; it made her feel strangely sad, seeing Kei like this.

"Kei, I...you don't have to face this alone." She found herself blurting out.

He looked at her, startled. "Miku, what are you…?"

She felt her face heat up, realizing what she said; but she stuck with it. "I; I can help you."

"How?"

"I; I'll stay, I can help you through this." She said.

He was startled by this; yet he couldn't deny, her offer brought him a strangely warm feeling inside.

"Miku, I...Thank you." He stammered at last.

She smiled and nodded and, while both of them were still somewhat hesitant, she slipped into the bed and they lay there, holding each other as she soothed him back to sleep.

* * *

The following morning saw the two of them waking up early, earlier than Rei or Mio. Miku bit her lip, feeling her face heat up at her close proximity to Kei.

"Kei, um..." She whispered.

He smiled however, despite still feeling awkward; just the same as her. "Miku; thank you, for last night."

She nodded and they stood up. "Of course, well, I...I better."

"Yeah, see you at breakfast."

She nodded again and quickly left, hurrying back to her room, before they could be caught. She was still worked up and confused about the strange feelings swirling within her now. Kei bit his lip as he began to get dressed for the day, something felt off to him, a strange collection of feelings that for some reason, became stronger whenever he thought of Miku.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	3. Chapter 3

**Fatal Frame: A Question of Love**

Chapter 3 of my Fatal Frame story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Wolfgirl2013: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fatal Frame or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

As they sat having breakfast, Kei bit his lip as he looked over the table at Miku, who happened to look up at that exact moment. The instant they made eye contact, Miku's face went bright red and she quickly lowered her gaze to her plate. Kei felt his own face heating up and also focused on his food.

' _I don't understand it; ever since that night, I, I can't stop thinking about her.'_ He thought; thoroughly confused.

It was something which continued to haunt him; that and the strange feelings he felt, the strange stirring within him which grew stronger by the day, especially whenever he made eye contact with Miku.

Pondering his thoughts, he thought about Miku's reactions. _'She, she seems flustered, I wonder, is she thinking the same things as I am, or is she doubtful about what happened with us? It's, it's like we can't even talk anymore, not without losing composure.'_

It troubled him greatly; he couldn't fathom a means to try and overcome this. It was affecting things greatly, he could no longer speak as easily to Miku anymore and it felt wrong to him.

Finally finished he stood and prepared to leave for work, ready to drive Mio to school; as he did so, he looked back. Miku was watching him as he left, but quickly looked away. He sighed and made his way to his car, doing his best to focus on the day ahead.

* * *

As they began to get ready to start work for the day, Rei glanced over at Miku.

' _Miku's been so...distracted lately, and it's not just her. I wonder...'_ She pondered; smiling slightly.

She had a feeling she knew what it was that was bothering her, what was bothering both of them.

"So, Miku, has anything...interesting happen lately?" She asked.

Miku jumped at that. "Huh, I...What are you?"

Rei smiled at her. "You've been acting so strange lately, so has Kei, has anything...happened between you two?"

"I, I don't know what you're talking about, I never, we're not..." Miku stammered, her face going bright red.

Rei shook her head. "Relax; it's not as if it's anything to worry about. Listen, it's clear to everyone who knows you that something is going on; the way the two of you are acting."

Miku groaned. "Great, just what we need."

"Look, I get it's awkward, whatever happened, you just have to calm down, talk to Kei and whatever is going on, just talk through it." Rei explained. "It'll be better for you guys, if you just manage to get past the awkwardness."

Miku nodded, still feeling awkward. Rei however was certain now, Miku felt something for Kei, and he might have felt the same. It was clear that whatever happened, it opened something between them that was causing them to avoid each other; out of fear. What didn't make sense to her was why they were so afraid.

* * *

At school, Mio fidgeted in he seat, reaching up to her glasses again; but that only reminded her of her current issues.

' _Urgh, I can't believe I need these now...I look, I look hideous with them.'_ She thought sadly. _'How could I ever, urgh...'_

It was awkward for her, especially as lately, her feelings towards Toru had changed lately, she had begun to develop strong feelings towards him.

She bit her lip. _'He's, he's so...no, forget it Mio, he won't be interested in me in that way. No way, not with me looking like this.'_

She felt ugly with her new glasses and she couldn't believe she'd ever have a chance with Toru. Not helping matters was the fact she was concerned about her Uncle, he had been acting so strange lately, so had her best friend Miku, she hoped they were alright. Yes the worst was over, they were recovering, but it was clear their problems were far from over.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	4. Chapter 4

**Fatal Frame: A Question of Love**

Chapter 4 of my Fatal Frame story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Thewritter1996: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fatal Frame or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

It was yet another night; it had been a couple of days since she had been spoke to by Rei. Yet despite everything, things were still awkward for Miku between her and Kei. She was currently in bed, wearing a pink mid-thigh length thin strapped nightgown.

She wasn't sure what possessed her to wear it, she actually found it a little revealing, especially since there were times the fabric seemed almost translucent, she sometimes felt naked wearing it. Yet she hadn't thought of that when she chose it that night.

' _I...I feel so exposed, I shouldn't be wearing this, I swore I'd never wear it.'_ She thought to herself. _' I guess, I guess either I just, couldn't be bothered to pick something else; or am I…?'_

She blushed at the sudden thought she had chosen it deliberately. But quickly pushed that thought away; instead focusing on simply trying to get to sleep.

It wasn't easy, her thoughts were still in too much of a rush; the combination of her awkward sensations around Kei, her fears of nightmares and everything else was almost getting out of hand. But finally, she managed to calm herself down enough to finally drift off to sleep.

Sadly, it wasn't to be, she soon found herself in the grips of another nightmare, not just of the Manor of Sleep, but of the actual Himuro Mansion and what she suffered there. She jerked awake with a cry and actually had to take a moment to collect herself, to remind herself she was safe, at home, not in Himuro Mansion of the Manor of Sleep.

She got out of bed and approached the window.

' _It's alright Miku, you're alright; you're safe...'_ She told herself.

There was a knock at the door and a familiar voice. "Miku."

She turned at once and spoke without thinking. "Kei, come in."

He did so, clad in his own pyjamas and it was then Miku recalled how she was dressed and blushed instantly.

Her eyes went wind. _'Oh God, I'm wearing; he can see...I'm showing my legs, my, my body is, I...'_

Kei blushed too and quickly looked away. "Oh, I'm sorry, I..."

Swallowing and remembering Rei's advice, Miku did her best to calm down.

"It's alright; why did you come?"

Kei turned to her again, managing a small smile. "I think you can guess, what you did for me?"

She smiled back. "Oh, I; I did have a nightmare...You; came to me?"

"Yes; I; I want to help you." He replied.

She smiled and nodded; suddenly she didn't feel so embarrassed by her sleepwear. They both lay in Miku's bed, holding each other as Kei did his best to soothe her and allowed her to drift back to sleep, just as she did for him.

* * *

Meanwhile; Rei herself had woken up from a nightmare. She sighed and sat on the edge of her bed; brushing down her blue, thin strapped nightgown, allowing it to come down to just above her knees, as it was supposed to.

' _Another night like this, well, no harm in trying.'_ She thought.

Hoping it would work; she stood and left her bedroom, heading downstairs to the kitchen. She was about to enter when she heard a soft voice.  
"Rei?"

She turned and saw Mio sitting there, clad in the black panties and black thin strapped tank-top, which showed a little of her stomach, that she usually wore to sleep.

"Oh, Hi Mio, you have a nightmare too?" She queried.

Mio nodded. "Yeah, I thought, I thought maybe a warm drink would help."

She gestured to the mug of hot cocoa in front of her; Rei smiled, that had in fact been her plan. So, getting herself a mug she sat down on the other sofa and the two got to talking; calming themselves down and working through their nightmares, helping each other; unaware of their house-mates other methods to combat their nightmares.

Rei had a suspicion, but nothing definite. She finally figured out their fear however and knew now, it was Mio they were afraid of finding out about the feelings Miku and Kei had for each other. But Rei decided to ensure she'd be on hand to help with that, she just hoped that the pair would finally come to terms with their feelings.

It would help them both considerably, that she was sure of.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	5. Chapter 5

**Fatal Frame: A Question of Love**

Chapter 5 of my Fatal Frame story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Wolfgirl2013: Thanks.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fatal Frame or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

Seated in the small office he used while working; Kei Amakura was supposed to be studying the documents before him, relating to the mysteries of Rougetsu Island, south of the main island of Honshu. However he couldn't focus on his work, his mind kept wandering back towards Miku and how he helped her through her nightmare.

He blushed as he recalled something else. _'God, her, what she was wearing, I never imagined her in, in something like; that...'_

It had been somewhat revealing; something she herself seemed to notice, going by her reaction. He couldn't deny however that it looked good on her.

' _She did look rather...beautiful; even if embarrassed and still clearly innocent and...What am I thinking?'_ He thought, his thoughts coming to a jarring halt.

He was shocked by his thoughts; he just thought of Miku as beautiful. It wasn't a lie, but surely it wasn't something he should have been thinking.

He shook his head. _'I can't, I shouldn't be thinking like that about Miku; she, no matter what I think, or how I might feel; she is Mio's friend, I have to think about Mio too...how would she feel, knowing her uncle and her best friend...'_

He was getting ahead of himself; he forced himself to focus, now wasn't the time to dwell on his awkward and uncertain feelings.

* * *

Miku meanwhile was in a similar set of circumstances; she too was thinking of Kei, particularly their most recent night together.

' _Why can't I stop thinking about it, I mean, it's like...'_ She wondered. _'Especially that night; the way he reacted when he saw, my nightgown...That, nightgown...'_

She blushed at the memory; but also smiled; it was clear to her that Kei perhaps held feelings for her. She wondered however, did she feel that way for him.

She bit her lip. _'He is kind, caring, I went to comfort him and he comforted me too; he overcame his embarrassment and stayed to help me with my nightmare. It doesn't hurt that he's good looking too.'_

She blushed harder at that but still smiled. She was certain now, she was in love with Kei Amakura; however there were still obstacles.

' _I still need to figure out how to tell him, need to hope he feels the same...Then there is Mio, what she would think, I don't want her to be too...freaked out.'_

But despite everything; she was certain, she loved Kei Amakura and she wanted to take a chance, to tell him the truth.

* * *

Meanwhile, at school, Mio bit her lip as she sat, once more fidgeting with her glasses. She looked over at where Toru was sitting, once again contemplating her crush on him.

' _I...I have to take the chance.'_ She decided at last. _'My glasses, aren't that bad, I was just worried about them because of how I felt. But I was being a fool, if Toru thought my glasses made me ugly, he wouldn't even talk to me surely?'_

She had shared her worries with Sakura who had encouraged her, also telling her something that shocked her, Toru felt the same.

Making up her mind she stood up, Sakura smiled and nodded at her. Taking a deep breath she began to walk towards him.

' _This is it, this is my chance.'_

As she approached he looked up and saw her.

"Oh, hey Mio."

She nodded. "Hi Toru, um, I...I was wondering if I could talk to you, in private?"

He seemed a little surprised but grinned. "Sure."

So together they left the room and once alone, Mio turned to him.

"I...I'm not very good with things like this, so I'll just say it." She stammered.

He tilted his head. "Mio, are you…?"

She nodded. "Toru, I, I like you, a lot, no, I love you, I'm in love with you and, I...I..."

She was caught off guard as Toru, in response, kissed her. She let out a soft moan as she returned the kiss before finally they broke apart, he smiled warmly at her.

"I love you too."

To Mio, those were the most magical words ever.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	6. Chapter 6

**Fatal Frame: A Question of Love**

Chapter 6 of my Fatal Frame story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fatal Frame or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

Kei was feeling more awkward than ever, he was currently standing on a rocky beach, he looked out towards Rougetsu Island; he had a nasty feeling it would be similar to the other haunted locations that he and his friends had tried to research before.

' _It's like Himuro Mansion, the Lost Village, the Manor of Sleep. Dismissed as an urban myth; but it's actually haunted and; no way am I going there?'_ He thought to himself.

He turned; the reason for his increased awkwardness apparent. For standing there with him, armed with her camera, was Miku, the girl he was still not sure how he felt about.

He sighed. _'I can't deny she is beautiful, but, there's still so many complications...'_

Miku was taking some long-distance shots of Rougetsu Island; Rei had suggested the two work together, that Miku's pictures might help spruce up Kei's research.

"Shame we can't get closer shots, but, I don't really want to risk getting involved in another haunted location." She said.

Kei nodded. "Y-yeah, I was thinking the same thing."

Miku turned to him and raised an eyebrow before smiling. It was strange, Miku no longer seemed to feel awkward around him and smiled more often to him and acting a little strange. It didn't help his awkwardness any.

Suddenly however, something happened which overcame that problem, due to sudden necessity. Miku moved along the rocks, taking more shots when suddenly she lost her footing, her right foot slid on the rock and she fell, crying out.

Seeing Miku like that, Kei was spurred into action; making his way over to her, careful.

"Miku!"

She grimaced, grasping at her right foot. "It's, it's my ankle...I, I think I twisted it."

Kei was shocked by this. "God, okay, just, just hold on, it'll be alright."

He then quickly lifted her up, doing his best to help; he soon got her back to his car. Miku was using her camera as something to focus on it seemed, gripping it tightly.

"Alright, we need to keep it elevated; till we get you home." Kei replied at once.

Miku nodded, smiling despite the pain; actually feeling touched by Kei's reaction to her distress.

It was actually quite nice, knowing the depth of his care. Before long Kei had them back home and carried her inside; she finally set the camera down again and kept her foot elevated as she sat on the sofa. Kei quickly fetched an ice pack for her.

"Thank you." She said softly.

He nodded and did what he could to continue helping. As he did so, he thought about the sudden panic he had felt when Miku had fallen.

' _I, I can't believe I, did I truly...'_ His mind raced; he quickly composed himself. _'I did; God, this is, I love Miku.'_

It felt good to cut through all the uncertainty; to finally realize the truth, but now came the hard part. He wondered, did Miku feel the same way, he had to talk to her and hope she did, maybe they could hopefully find out the truth.

Finally, as they waited, currently alone, Kei decided to take a chance.

"Miku, I, I need to talk to you." He said at last.

Miku smiled. "Oh, I think I can guess."

He bit his lip. "Yeah?"

"Yeah, the truth is Kei, for some time, I've been feeling, certain feelings towards you...I, I'm hoping you..." She explained.

Kei felt his breath hitch. "Miku, I, I...Yes, Miku I feel the same, I; I had trouble coming to terms with it. But I know it now, I love you."

"Kei, I love you too."

Grinning they both kissed, already feeling like the voids within them were finally filled.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	7. Chapter 7

**Fatal Frame: A Question of Love**

Chapter 7 of my Fatal Frame story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Wolfgirl2013: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Thewritter1996: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fatal Frame or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

Rei smiled as she sat, enjoying breakfast with the others; she couldn't help but smile as she noted a definite change in atmosphere. She didn't miss the glances exchanged between Miku and Kei, the small smiles that passed between them.

She couldn't help but grin at that. _'Well, well, it looks like they've finally noticed...Oh but Mio is still clueless.'_

She could see that Mio was clearly hadn't realized it; acting the same. However it was clear she was distracted by her own love life for that; she had been telling them all about Toru and it was clear she was deeply in love with him.

' _She reminds me of myself, just after I first met Yuu.'_ Rei thought fondly.

She wasn't ready to move on just yet; to seek someone new, but she no longer dwelt on Yuu's death and when she thought about him, it was with fond remembrance.

Noting the time, Kei stood up. "It's almost time, ready Mio?"

Mio nodded and stood, still oblivious. "Sure."

So they prepared to leave, Rei not missing the fond looks Miku and Kei shared with each other.

"Have a good day." Miku said at last

Kei smiled. "Of course."

So Kei and Mio left, with Kei casting a quick look back.

Shortly after this, Rei turned her attention to Miku; Miku seemed to recover from her dreamy stupor and stood up.

"I'll get these, then we can get ready too." She said.

Rei nodded slowly as Miku gathered the dishes. "So, how's your ankle?"

Smiling Miku replied. "Much better now; thanks."

After a brief pause Rei stood up and considered for a moment.

"So, how are things, with you and Kei?"

Miku stopped, suddenly blushing. "I, I don't know, what are…?"

Rei quirked an eyebrow and Miku sighed.

"We, when I fell and twisted my ankle, Kei brought me back and helped me. We talked and, and we admitted the truth together." She said at last. "We're, we're together now."

Rei grinned. "That's wonderful, for both of you...Just, remember to be careful."

"Careful?"

"Mio doesn't know yet, but we all live together, she'll find out someday." Rei explained. "It'll probably be best if you find some way to tell her, before she walks in on the two of you."

Miku sighed. "I know; it's just, I don't know how?"

Rei nodded; she could understand that. Still, she was certain; no matter what happened, things were definitely better for all of them now, they faced a much better future now.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	8. Chapter 8

**Fatal Frame: A Question of Love**

Chapter 8 of my Fatal Frame story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fatal Frame or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

Miku smiled to herself, readying herself for that evening. It was just her and Kei in the house, Rei had a late, overnight assignment for work and Mio was staying overnight at Sakura's house.

As a result, they had the house to themselves, together the two of them planned to have a special date that night, to celebrate their love, having broken through the awkwardness, tension and uncertainty. So she was now getting ready to go out on the date.

She quickly checked the mirror, making sure she was read, she was wearing a black knee length dress with a deep V-neck, providing a generous view of her cleavage, but not too much. She also wore black heels and little make-up; she kept her hair down for a change.

With a grin she was satisfied she was ready and so turned to leave the room. As she left she saw Kei coming out of his room; he smiled when he saw her and approached. He too was dressed; looking smart in black neat trousers, a blue button-up short sleeved shirt, a black jacket, simple black socks and black polished shoes.

"Hey, ready?" Miku greeted him warmly.

He nodded. "Indeed; shall we?"

She grinned and took his hand and together they headed out to Kei's car and began to head out for their date.

They reached the restaurant and entered, both smiling. The waiter greeted them and led them to a private booth where they sat, smiling.

"So, here we are." Kei said softly.

She nodded. "Yes, I'm glad we had this chance Kei; I mean, everything's great but, we're not completely in the open yet."

Kei bit his lip at that. "That's true, we will have to tell Mio soon; but, let's not worry about it tonight, okay?"

Miku grinned and agreed and they gave their orders when they waiter arrived. Waiting for their food they sat together, quiet, simply basking in each other's presence; Kei reached over and took her hand, Miku smiled and they leaned closer, their lips meeting in a soft kiss.

Still smiling Miku remarked. "Everything will work out, I'm sure of it."

"Yes; we've come so far, all of us, let's enjoy this, for everything we've been blessed with." Kei replied.

They both sat and enjoyed their meal when it arrived. Their date proved successful and finally, after they finished their meal and paid, they made their way home, both of them sharing glances as their feelings continued to grow, their plans for the rest of the night were already firmly in their mind and they could hardly wait.

* * *

Back home, Miku led the way, the two of them kept their hands linked, kissing whenever they had a chance. They made their way upstairs and to Kei's room, once Kei closed the door they faced each other, ready. At once they began kissing again; deeply, passionately, Miku slid Kei's jacket off and began unbuttoning his shirt. They parted as Kei removed the shirt, her heels, his shoes and socks were all ready off.

"Miku...Are you..."

She nodded. "I am, I'm more than ready...unzip me."

She turned, holding her hair out of the way. Kei grinned and unzipped the dress, he quickly got to work removing his trousers, while Miku slid out of her dress.

The two moved closer to Kei's bed, kissing again, already starting to feel arousal, especially Kei, as he took in the sight of Miku's underwear, a pair of blue lace edged panties, that teased him with their butt-hugging quality, Miku making sure he got the full view.

She also wore a black lace edged strapless bra. Kei quickly removed his black boxers and they resumed kissing, Miku smiling into the kiss, feeling Kei's hard arousal against her thigh. They quickly got to work, removing the last of their clothing before falling onto the bed.

With only the briefest of pauses for Kei to pull a condom on; they were ready and Miku gasped, pleasure overwhelming her as Kei penetrated her. They soon began their first bout of love-making, but it wouldn't be the last that night.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	9. Chapter 9

**Fatal Frame: A Question of Love**

Chapter 9 of my Fatal Frame story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fatal Frame or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

Miku let out a soft sigh as she felt herself waking up. She felt warm, very warm and the feel of sheets confirmed to her that she was naked.

' _What, I don't sleep nude, I...'_ She wondered but then smiled. _'Ah, of course...'_

She opened her eyes, grinning as she found herself, lying on her side, head on Kei's shoulder, they were holding each other and Kei was naked too. She remembered last night, grinning, she could still feel the sensations of their love making, especially between her legs. Kei mumbled softly before waking up.

"Uh, huh...Miku?" He said sleepily, smiling. "Good morning.

Miku laughed and kissed him. _'He's a lot quicker at remembering what happened than me.'_

"Good morning." She replied. "Kei, last night was, just amazing..."

Kei nodded in agreement. "It was indeed; we, what we did was just, wonderful."

They both laughed softly and sat up; Miku knew she should get dressed and slip back to her room; but that plan was thwarted and they were reminded of the one lingering issue when there was a knock on the door as it opened.

"Uncle Kei..."

They both froze, so shocked that, while covered from the waist down by the blankets, Miku forgot to cover her breasts. Mio's eyes widened as she entered and saw them.

"Wh, what, what!?" She gasped. "You, Miku, I; this…!"

Blushing furiously and in utter shock, Mio fled the room, Miku and Kei shared a desperate look.

"Oh boy, things just got awkward." Miku groaned.

Kei sighed; knowing all too well she was right.

* * *

Sure enough, later in the day, Miku sighed. She was up in her room, reflecting on how Mio had been distant and even tried to avoid them. It was then suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in."

She turned, surprised as Mio entered, looking desperate. Miku knew Mio had been shocked by what she saw, knew that apparently she had some fears.

"Miku..." She said at once, desperately. "I don't believe this; how could you, my best friend, and my uncle, I, I thought…?"

Miku shook her head. "Mio, please, I just; we didn't mean for you to...We wanted to tell you; but didn't know how."

Mio was still worked up however and replied sharply at once. "Wanted to tell me, how long, how long have the two of you been…?"

"About a couple of months; but I swear, that was the first time we ever..." Miku tried to explain.

"I don't want to think about that!" Mio cried out. "This is; urgh, I can't..."

Mio turned and left suddenly, Miku bit her lip; this certainly wasn't good; Mio wasn't taking this well. She wondered just how she could fix this.

* * *

Later on, Rei couldn't help but note the tension back in the house.

' _What's going on now, have they, don't tell me…?'_ She wondered. _'God, this isn't how they wanted things. Let me guess, Mio knows and she found out rather than them telling her.'_

She decided to take a closer look at things and attempt to get to the bottom of it. She wanted to help her friends after all. So it was, while Mio was out for a while, she asked to talk to Miku and Kei. As they sat, the couple shifted, uneasy.

"So, I take you guys, had fun last night?" She asked.

They both went bright red; Miku groaned. "Rei..."

She shook her head. "I've already seen what's going on, what exactly happened, I know Mio must have found out about you guys, so what exactly was it?"

They both bowed their heads and Kei then explained about Mio catching them in bed together that morning. Rei nodded and smiled.

"Don't worry guys, I think I know what the problem is, I can help, just wait, alright, I'll talk to Mio."

They both looked at her, hopeful at that.

* * *

Later, while Kei and Miku were both out, Rei approached Mio as the girl sat in the living room.

"Mio..."

She started but then relaxed. "Oh, hi Rei."

Rei sat down. "I, um, I saw how you were acting earlier.

"Rei, I..."

She shook her head. "It's alright, I know; it's about Miku and Kei. I know you caught them in a compromising situation, but ask yourself, is it really so terrible, them being together?"

Mio sighed. "It's not that, yes I'll admit, it's a little weird, my uncle and my best friend together, but...They hid it from me, I had to, walk in on them, like that..."

"Mio, they feel horrible about it; not only that, they think you don't...accept them, it's making things hard for them." Rei explained softly.

Mio was horrified by the news. "What, but, that's...Oh God, what have I done!?"

Rei just smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry, this can still be resolved, just, tell them truth."

Mio bit her lip but nodded, Rei was right, so she tried to think of how best to do just that.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	10. Chapter 10

**Fatal Frame: A Question of Love**

Chapter 10 of my Fatal Frame story, a short epilogue to finish, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fatal Frame or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

It was a bright sunny day and, deciding to take a well-deserved rest, Miku, Kei, Mio and Rei all headed for a beach trip, they invited Mio's boyfriend Toru along and soon they were all there, getting changed into their swimsuits, ready to begin.

Kei and Toru both wore swimming trunks, Kei's black, Toru's dark green. Meanwhile Kei had to control himself at the sight of his beloved Miku, clad in white somewhat revealing string bikini. The grin on her face told him she had chosen it deliberately.

Mio wore a simple red bikini that still made it impossible for Toru to look away. Rei wore a simple blue one-piece with a circular cut-out in the stomach area. Having not been able to find an opportunity before, Mio now saw her chance.

"Uncle Kei, Miku, can I talk to you for a minute?"

They both shared a nervous look but nodded and followed her.

"Mio?" Kei began, uncertainly.

She smiled. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry; I kinda, overreacted; I was just, freaked about how I found you. I'm so happy you guys are together, don't ever doubt that, please."

They both grinned and all three of them hugged before joining Toru and Rei again, at once they headed for the water, happy, finally facing a bright and happy future.

* * *

End of chapter and of story, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


End file.
